I Promise to Never, Possibly, Maybe Tell
by ChiVellie12
Summary: After being pushed down the steps during a fight with Roxas, Axel goes to the bar and gets drunk and when he's drunk he's violent. The one person he wants to take his anger out on is currently at home, or so he thinks before he sees Roxas at the bar. After raping Roxas in the bathroom, he meets Riku's boyfriend the next day and jumps. That wasn't Roxas in the bathroom, was it?


Chapter 1:

"You have no proof of that Roxas!" Axel hollered at his boyfriend.

"Oh, I don't have proof? Maybe next time you should lock your phone, asshole!" Roxas shouted back. The two were in Axel's house which basically was Roxas's too since the boy never seemed to go home.

"And what exactly was on my phone?" Axel asked. Roxas picked up some papers off the table and Axel blinked.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You photocopied my text messages?" Axel asked.

"Faxed them and yes I did. Now look at these and tell me they aren't from your phone. I swear to God if you say they're not from your phone I'll smack you," Roxas threatened, throwing the papers at Axel, who only caught half of them, the rest falling to the floor. Axel looked at the papers, and sure enough Roxas had printed out a conversation he was having with Zack and few days ago when he had told Roxas he was at the hospital visiting his uncle who had cancer. Zack was talking to him about leaving Roxas for him and not that Axel was agreeing to it, but he was talking about how when he and Zack used to go out and how well it was and something about Roxas that Axel knew he probably shouldn't have said. That's probably what the blonde was mad about the most.

"I called the hospital and they said you never showed up. Your uncle was very upset to find out that you used him as an excuse to go to Zack's," Roxas grumbled.

"I didn't go to his house," Axel said.

"Yes you did!" Roxas shouted, "Do I look stupid to you? You two were texting each other the whole time you were there because you know that my brother was upstairs and he would've kicked your ass if you had said anything bad about me!"

"Roxas, you can't assume I was talking about you-"

"Then who the hell were you talking about? Last time I checked, I'm the only person who has blonde hair and who's fucking you…or were you lying about that too? Go ahead and say it, it's not like I didn't have my suspicions anyway," Roxas crossed his arms.

"Wait a minute! First you accuse me of sleeping with Zack now you're accusing me of sleeping with somebody else? Nothing happened!" Axel shouted. Roxas froze and in that full minute it took Axel to realize exactly what he just said.

"I didn't accuse you of that…" Roxas trailed off, staring at him with a blank expression.

"Wait, Roxas, that's not what I meant to say-"

"I'm going to bed," Roxas said, turning to go up the stairs.

"Wait, Roxas-"

"Shut up!" Roxas called halfway up the stairs. Axel ran after him and grabbed him by the arm.

"Roxas, I didn't mean that-"  
"You sold yourself out and thank you so much for telling me this time. I appreciate it," Roxas said sarcastically, trying to free his arm, "Let go!"

"No, you're going to listen to me!" Axel said.

"Listen to what? You trying to explain how that magically came out your mouth? No thank you! Now let go, bastard!" Roxas cursed, finally freeing his arm and marching up the rest of the stairs. Axel followed him and at the top of the steps he went to reach out for Roxas again but Roxas must've sensed his presence because he turned around and pushed Axel, who ended up tumbling halfway down the stairs. Normally Roxas would ran down the stairs and asked if he was alright but Roxas just kept walking and Axel soon heard their bedroom door slam. He got up from the stairs and could feel the sting in his back.

"Did that fucker…really just push me down the stairs?" Axel asked himself, and he could feel himself getting more and more angry now. Axel could've broken his neck right then and there and Roxas wouldn't have gave two fucks about his well being. Axel understood the blonde was mad at him but pushing him down the stairs? That was little extreme. Axel could've died.

"Roxas you almost killed me!" Axel hollered up the stairs angrily.

"Damn, I missed," he heard Roxas call back. Axel gaped.

"What the fuck was that supposed to mean?!" Axel growled, now at the bedroom door. He didn't trust himself enough to go inside, he would probably wring the blonde's neck off.

"Trying to sleep!" Roxas called back.

"You could've killed me just now!" Axel said angrily.

"Don't care! Goodnight!" Roxas called. Axel banged the door almost breaking its hinges but didn't do anything else after that. He stomped back down the stairs, grabbed his car keys off the counter, and left the house. He couldn't stay in that house right now. He got very violent when he was angry and who knows what he would've done to Roxas if he had charged into the room. He probably would've been arrested for child abuse or sexual assault, either one or both, he didn't know. He loved Roxas to death but he knew it was over for good if he ever hit that blonde. Roxas would never speak to him again, let alone date him. Driving furiously, he finally found his destination and pulled into a parking spot.

_Radiant Sightings. _A bar.

Axel got out of his car and walked in. He needed a drink and he needed it now. He went up to the bar counter and ordered straight liquor.

"Rought night?" Leon, the bar tender, asked as he handed Axel the drink. Axel downed it in one two gulps and slammed the glass down, amazing it didn't break.

"Had a fight," Axel explained shortly.

"Blondie mad again? That's nothing out of the ordinary," Leon laughed.

"Not funny. He pushed me down the stairs," Axel admitted as Leon handed him another glass.

"What?" Leon asked. The glass was empty.

"Yup. I get pushed down the stairs but if I hit him, I'm wrong," Axel growled.

"Axel, that's because if you pushed him it wouldn't have been by accident. I've seen Roxas push you plenty of times in your house and I know you know that he doesn't see where he's pushing you. I'm pretty sure right now, he's probably wondering if you're alright after realizing you fell down the stairs. But if you pushed him, you know damn well that would've been on purpose," Leon explained, giving him another glass, although that might be his last one. The liquor Axel was drinking was strong within two glasses itself.

"Lucky for him then that he locked the bedroom door. He knows better than to be in my sight after some shit like that," Axel half smirked, although he was still pissed. He put the third glass down and looked at Leon who looked right back at him.

"What?" Leon asked.

"Another one," Axel ordered.

"Are you crazy? You just downed like three of those. You should be good for the rest of the night," Leon said.

"Another one," Axel repeated.

"Axel, I know you're mad but I don't think you should get another glass," Leon advised. Leon knew how Axel got when he was drunk and mad. Axel got violent, very violent.

"Either you give me another glass or I burn this place to the ground. And I have my matches on me so you don't want to try me tonight," Axel threatened. Leon sighed in defeat, knowing Axel was being serious, and gave Axel another glass.

_An hour later:_

"You know, Leon, maybe I should just leave him. Go back out with Zack," Axel was saying, twirling a glass in his hand. It had been empty for about ten minutes but Axel didn't seem to notice. His sight was cloudy as ever and he was afraid to stand up, knowing he would fall. The thought of him falling made him laugh to himself.

"Axel, you're talking crazy. You would never leave Roxas," Leon said, taking the glass away from him. All the matches in the world wouldn't have stopped Leon by now. Axel had had about thirteen glasses and the dude was as drunk as a pirate during happy hour. For a drunk guy, he spoke very clearly though.

"Not after he pushed me down the stairs…hey, what happened to my glass?" Axel asked, looking at his hand as if it would magically appear.

"You broke it" Leon lied, "Axel, I think you should go home. You're way past your limit."

"I don't have a limit," Axel laughed. He stopped laughing suddenly, looking past Leon to the other side of the bar. There was a boy on the other side who was laughing with who Axel's now slow brain registered to be Riku. Riku was here the whole time? Axel growled. It wasn't Riku that was making him mad.

Roxas was there.

Axel could see him clear as day. Cute round face with bright blue eyes.

How the hell did he make it here without Axel knowing?

Well, he wasn't going to get away this time. Axel was pissed at him.

"I'll be right back," Axel said. Axel got up out of his chair and as he predicted, he fell flat on his face. After about two minutes of staring at the floor, Axel steadied himself just in time to see Roxas go into the bathroom.

"Trying to run from me, huh? Not going to work this time, babe!" Axel snarled as he made his way to the bathroom, which took about ten minutes longer.

_Other Side of the Bar_

"Riku, you know I'm not old enough to be in here," Sora laughed as he put down his coke bottle.

(Now we all see what's really going on, yes? )

"I know that. But Leon's my friend and he's letting you stay in here so be grateful," Riku smiled.

"I'm tired though," Sora yawned, stretching his yawns.

"Well tell you what. You and I finish our last drinks and then I'll take you home," Riku promised.

"Can't we go to your place? Besides, I'm supposed to meet two of your friends tomorrow, right? It'd be less gas," Sora pouted.

"You just want to cuddle with me," Riku said.

"Guilty as charged" Sora blushed, "I'm going to go use the bathroom."

"Hurry back," Riku called as he left. Sora nodded and went into the bathroom. He didn't really have to go but he just wanted a chance to breathe. Riku's been near him all day and he kind of needed a break. He sat there staring at himself in the mirror when the he heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Occupied," Sora called. He heard a jiggling of the knob.

"I said occupied!" Sora called again. With his luck, it was probably Riku trying to have some scare him to death.

"Riku, if that's you-" Sora stopped as he heard the door click open. He turned around and found a boy with fiery red spiky hair and bright green eyes staring at him.

And he looked mad as shit.

"Um, can I help you?" Sora asked. The man swayed slightly, but Sora was too new to the bar seen to know if the guy was drunk or not.

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were done after pushing me down the stairs," the man growled.

"What are you talking about? And who are you?" Sora asked.

"Oh, don't play dumb now, babe," the man snarled.

"Babe? I think you've got me confused with somebody else," Sora tried. He made a move to leave but the man stepped toward him and he stopped in his tracks. Where was Riku when he needed him?

"What, I can't call you babe anymore? You broke up with me already, Roxy? That's a little fucked up, don't you think?" the man asked, getting angrier. Sora took a step back this time as the other man took a step forward, holding on the wall for support.

"Roxy? What are you talking about?" Sora asked. The man closed the distance and Sora could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"So why are you here, Roxas? Huh? Came here to tell Leon your little sob story about how I betrayed you? Not gonna work this time, babe," the red head whispered in his ear.

"Sir, I don't-"

"Shut up!" the man suddenly shouted, punching the wall beside Sora. Sora jumped in shock and his breath hitched.

"Whoever you are, you're scaring me. Please leave," Sora tried again.

"Ah, ah, ah" the man said, waving his finger in front of Sora's lips, "Not gonna pout your way out of this one, Roxas."

"My name isn't Roxas," Sora tried to tell the man. Damnnit, where was Riku? Surely he'd be worried by now.

"You want to think I cheated on you with Zack? Then fine, I'll show you exactly what I did! You called me an asshole, well I'll show you just how much of an asshole I can be!" the man snarled before he captured Sora's lips in a hard yet sloppy kiss. Sora put his hands on the man's chest, trying to shove him off, but it was clear that the red head was obviously stronger, even in his drunken state. Sora turned his head to the side.

"Stop it!" Sora choked out, trying to catch his breath.

"I'm not done yet, Roxas," the man laughed.

"I told you! I'm not Ro-" Sora was cut off instantly when the man before smacked him. Sora's head flew to the side and his cheek was stinging.

"Shut up, Roxas! You talked all day and now it's my turn!" the man growled in his ear. He bit down on his neck and Sora cried out. He could feel a trail of saliva forming as the man moved to the other side of his neck. His hands began to feel their way up his shirt and Sora cried out.

"Riku! Riku hel-" Sora's cry was cut off as the man reclaimed his mouth. He pulled on his shirt, popping all the buttons down the last one. He stuck his tongue in the younger boy's mouth to prevent him from crying out when he twisted one of his nipples, hardening the other. The need for oxygen soon became urgent and the man released Sora's lips of his capture.

"How does it feel, Roxas? Does it hurt?" the man asked. He saw the tears in the boys eyes and smacked him again.

"Stop staring at me with those damn eyes of yours!" he screamed at him, twisting his other nipple hard, causing Sora to grit his teeth in pain.

"Stop it!" Sora pleaded, the tears still flowing down his cheeks. The man kissed the present ones away. He put a hand on Sora's cheek.

"Aw, Roxy, don't cry. All I'm doing is proving your point earlier. You said I'm an asshole right?" Axel asked, daring the boy to answer.

"I'm not Roxas! I'm Sora!" Sora cried.

"Shut up!" Axel spat at him, spit and bits of liquor flying out of his mouth and in Sora's face. He grabbed both Sora's wrists with one hand and held them above his head as he undid his belt with his other hand.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Sora asked, watching him with frightful eyes. Where was Riku?

The man ignored his question and pulled off his belt and threw it to the floor. He was unzipping his pants when Sora started struggling against his restrained hands.

"What are you doing?! Let me go! Riku! Riku! Riku, help!" Sora yelled at the top of his lungs. But this was a bar and if Sora knew Leon well, Leon had the damn music blasting until you couldn't hear the person next to you. He went to try again when he felt a breeze as his pants and boxers were pulled down.

"Stop, please!" Sora begged the man in front of him.

"Roxy, I promise that if you stop squirming, it'll hurt less," the man said angrily. He grabbed Sora's length and squeezed it hard. Sora cried out, biting his lip.

"It hurts, doesn't it? This is what I felt like when you pushed me down the fucking stairs!" the man hollered in his face.

"Let go!" Sora pleaded. He then brought his knee up and kneed the man in his own groin. The man let go and fell to the floor in agony. Sora made a bolt for the door but didn't get far, forgetting his pants were down and he fell, hitting his chin on the floor. He could taste iron blood in his mouth from where his teeth knocked into each other. He yelped as he felt his foot get grabbed and he was being pulled backwards. He turned onto his back and was met with a punch to the face.

"Don't test me, you little fucker!" the man cursed in his face. Sora heard the man unzipping his own pants and pulling them down.

"Don't! Don't do this, please!" Sora cried as the man forced his legs open. The man got down to Sora's ear as he angled himself at the boy's entrance.

"Since you pushed me down the stairs tonight, Roxy, I'll make sure that I fuck you until you bleed. That sound good? No? Too bad, babe," Axel hissed. He slammed into Sora with no preparation or lubricant and Sora screamed. He began immediately at a fast pace, and Sora clawed at the floor tiles, trying to find something to hold onto. The pain was excruciating and fresh hot tears were coming down his cheeks. The man above him seemed to be enjoying himself, moaning and groaning to himself as he pounded into the younger boy underneath him. Noticing Sora's whimpers, he looked down and his lustful expression got angry. He got close to Sora's face.

"It hurts, doesn't it, Roxas? I know it does. This is what happens when you decide that you don't care about me anymore, asshole!" the man hollered in his face.

"I'm not Roxas!" Sora cried back.

"SHUT UP!" the man screamed. He made a very painful thrust and Sora screamed louder.

"Stop! Please!" Sora begged. He could feel himself tearing, and blood would soon follow after that.

"You want me to stop? Call for me," the man said.

"I don't know you!" Sora said.

"Scream my name, Roxas," the man said.

"I don't know your name!" Sora said, gritting his teeth.

"Yes, you do, Roxy! What's my name?" the man snarled.

"I'm not Roxas! Stop, please!" Sora choked out.

"If you're not Roxas, then I'm not Axel," the man said.

"Is that your name?" Sora asked.

"Yes, Mr. I'm going to play dumb. Now go ahead," Axel ordered.

"I'm not –ah!- screaming your name!" Sora spat back then cringed as Axel gave a brutal thrust.

"Yeah, you are! Now what's my name? I'll stop if you scream my name," Axel lied.

"No!" Sora denied him. His breath caught in his throat when he felt Axel squeeze his member hard and start pumping it.

"No, don't-" Sora bit down on his lip, trying to stop a moan.

"Scream my name, Roxy," Axel ordered, lust in his eyes. Sora tried to resist pitifully as tiny moans escaped from his lips. He wasn't enjoying this, he couldn't have been, but his body was betraying him and after a minute, he began to feel something building up inside of the pit of his stomach. He wanted the man to stop, and he had no choice.

"Axel," he said weakly.

"What was that? Couldn't hear you, Roxy," Axel sneered.

"Axel," Sora said a little louder. His breathing was getting heavier and quicker. He was close and so was Axel. Axel picked up the pace and practically pulled on Sora's member hard.

"Ah! Axel!" Sora cried out as he saw white and white liquid shot out onto his stomach. His clenching grabbed Axel and pushed him over the edge and he shot his semen deep inside Sora, who shivered in disgust at the feeling. The man collapsed on top of him, both of them sweaty and breathing heavily. Sora was crying and the tears wouldn't stop. Axel pulled out of him and found his cock coated in semen and blood. He got up to put on his clothes while Sora just lay there, trembling.

"See you when you get home, Roxas," Axel called as he clumsily made his way to the door. Sora sat there for a good minute before crawling over to the mirror and sink. He pulled himself up off the floor to look at himself. His cheek was bruised and beginning to swell. His legs shook from underneath him and he fell back against the stall door, bringing his knees to his chest and crying. He heard a knock on the door and jumped.

"Sora? Sora, are you in there?" Riku asked, and Sora had never been more grateful to hear his boyfriends voice.

"Riku!" Sora said, but he was in too much pain to open the door. He didn't want Riku to see him like this, bruised and crying with his pants down to his ankles. He and Riku hadn't had sex yet and here he was, just raped by a man who was angry at someone named Roxas, whoever that hell that was. Whoever this Roxas person was, he must've hurt Axel bad for him to do that. But why did he think he was that guy? Sora jumped when he heard the door open.

"Riku, don't-" Sora started but stopped, knowing it was too late.


End file.
